A Heart Freed from Ice
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: Ruki's had her share of life's problems. Can Ryo do anything to comfort her? A Ryoki.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon characters.  
  
This fic is a Ryoki, which is a Ryo x Ruki pairing. This fic also contains some Jurato. So, if you dislike Ryoki or Jurato, please leave.  
  
I generally support Jenki, but there's so many of them already, that I though I'd try a Ryoki.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
"DARK SIDE ATTACK!" shouted Gigadramon.  
  
"PYRO BLASTER!" shouted Growmon.  
  
"DRAGON WHEEL!" shouted Kyuubimon.  
  
"GARGO LASER!" shouted Gargomon.  
  
"Nothing's working!" said Lee.  
  
"I know!" said Takato.  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" shouted Leomon.  
  
"PROTECT GRENADE!" shouted Guardromon.  
  
"OCEAN LOVE!" shouted MarineAngemon.  
  
Their attacks glanced off Gigadramon's body without leaving a single scratch.  
  
"We need more power!" shouted Kazu.  
  
"DIGIMODIFY! POWER ACTIVATE!" shouted all six Tamers. Their Digimon launched their attacks again, but nothing worked.  
  
"We're screwed!" said Kazu.  
  
A blur of brown and red suddenly streaked by them. "What was that?" asked Kenta.  
  
"Up there!" said Lee. Everyone looked up to where Lee was pointing and saw Cyberdramon flying alongside of Gigadramon.  
  
"GIGABYTE WING!" shouted Gigadramon.  
  
"DESOLATION CLAW!" shouted Cyberdramon. He launched his attack at Gigadramon and knocked the mighty dragon to the ground.'  
  
"If Cyberdramon's here," began Lee.  
  
"Then that must mean," said Takato.  
  
"Oh no, not him again," said Ruki.  
  
Everyone looked to see a boy with tan skin and brown hair wearing a metallic device on his right arm walk up to them and stop just after passing by them. "Cyberdramon! Control your power!" ordered Ryo. Gigadramon suddenly flew up to Cyberdramon and caught him in his mouth.  
  
"So much for you!" said the evil Android Digimon, "I'll crush you like a twig!"  
  
"Think again!" said Cyberdramon, "DESOLATION CLAW!" Cyberdramon immediately fired his attack down Gigadramon's throat.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Gigadramon as his body got deleted. Cyberdramon flew into the field and absorbed all the data particles floating around in the air. He landed and roared.  
  
"I'm losing control over him again," said Ryo. He took out his D-Arc and activated the energy whip, which he used to restrain Cyberdramon. The Digimon growled, but Ryo stayed firm. "You will obey!" said the legendary Tamer. Cyberdramon finally calmed down and Ryo deactivated the whip.  
  
"Thanks again," said Lee.  
  
"I was happy to help," said Ryo, "Well, later guys." He began to walk off with Cyberdramon.  
  
"Wait!" called Takato, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Wherever Cyberdramon's going," said Ryo, "I have to stay with him no matter what."  
  
"Why don't you come to the real world with us?" asked Takato.  
  
"With you?" asked Ryo, "That wouldn't be a good idea. Cyberdramon would tear the city apart."  
  
"Well, how are you gonna tame him if he doesn't spend enough time around humans?" asked Takato.  
  
"Takato does have a point," said Lee, "The problem is who he should stay with."  
  
"How about my place?" said Kazu.  
  
"No, I want him to stay with me!" said Kenta.  
  
"Someplace where Cyberdramon can't destroy so easily," said Lee, sternly.  
  
"How about Ruki's house?" suggested Takato, "We've all been there. It's got a fishpond, a little courtyard, and there's enough room for Cyberdramon. The only think you need to worry about is his temper."  
  
"Not a bad idea, Takato," said Lee.  
  
"Ugh! Why me?" asked Ruki.  
  
"All in favor?" asked Lee. Six human hands and six inhuman hands went up. "All opposed?" only Ruki's hand went up.  
  
"Majority rules," said Takato, "Don't worry, Ruki. I'm sure you and Ryo will get along just fine. HEY!" Ruki grabbed Takato by the front of his shirt and balled up her fist.  
  
"If you meant that in any love-related way, I'll kill you," she threatened.  
  
"Please don't hurt me," pleaded Takato. Ruki threw him onto the pavement and sulked off with Renamon behind her.  
  
"Takato, contact Yamaki and tell him we're ready," said Lee.  
  
"Right," said Takato. He took out the com device Yamaki had given him and sent an e-mail. In a few minutes, the Tamers were back in the real world.  
  
'I still can't believe this guy's going to be living with me for a while,' thought Ruki.  
  
"So anyway, we'll see you guys later," said Takato.  
  
"Okay. Bye guys," said Lee. Takato, Juri, Kazu, and Kenta walked off with Guilmon, Leomon, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon while Lee and Terriermon walked home with Suzy and Lopmon, leaving Ruki and Renamon with Ryo and Cyberdramon.  
  
"Listen, don't try anything funny or you'll live to regret it," said Ruki.  
  
"Okay, just don't bite my head off," said Ryo. He backed off a bit, raising his arms in defense. Renamon eyed Cyberdramon, who growled in return.  
  
'We're doomed,' though Ruki and Ryo at the same time. They walked off towards Ruki's house at a relatively steady pace. It was kind of awkward, especially since Ruki had told Ryo to walk at least five feet behind her at a forty-five degree angle. Renamon leapt from rooftop to rooftop and Cyberdramon just flew along in the sky.  
  
They eventually reached Ruki's house. "Grandma, I'm home," called Ruki.  
  
"Welcome home, Ruki," said Grandma Makino, "Oh. And I see you brought a friend."  
  
"He's only staying because there's nowhere else for him to go," said Ruki and walked off towards her room. Ryo looked in the direction she had just walked off in before turning back to Ruki's grandmother.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, "I'm Ryo Akiyama." He bowed before Ruki's grandmother.  
  
'What IS it with this guy?' thought Ruki as she watched from her room. She turned her head in disgust. She hated Ryo's guts out. She hated the way he looked. She hated his "perfect" manners. She hated his perfection. Yet there was something about him that Ruki couldn't help noticing.  
  
"You seem rather upset," sad Renamon as she faded into the room.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Ruki.  
  
"You keep looking at him," said Renamon.  
  
"What makes you think I like him?" asked Ruki.  
  
"I never said anything about that," said Renamon, "I merely observed that something was troubling you."  
  
"Well stop it," said Ruki, "If you think I actually like him, think again."  
  
"Just a thought," said Renamon and she disappeared.  
  
'What was she talking about?' thought Ruki, 'There's no way I could like that jerk! He's just a big know-it-all!'  
  
Ruki stayed in her room for pretty much the rest of the day. The only time she moved was when her grandmother called her down for dinner. Ruki sighed as she got up and walked to the kitchen. The table was set, the food was cooked, and Ryo was there bringing the food to the table.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping, Ryo," said grandma Makino, "It really wasn't necessary for you to help."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ms. Makino. I was glad to help," said Ryo.  
  
"Oh, there you are Ruki!" said Mrs. Makino.  
  
'This is disgusting!' thought Ruki.  
  
After about another five minutes, the Makinos and Ryo sat down at the table (it's one of those low traditional Japanese tables) and ate. Ruki ate without a sound while her mother and grandmother were engaged in a lively conversation with Ryo.  
  
"So how long have you known Ruki for?" asked grandma Makino.  
  
"About a month," answered Ryo.  
  
"I'm so happy that my daughter has finally found herself a boyfriend!" said Mrs. Makino. This surprised both Ruki and Ryo.  
  
"He is NOT my boyfriend, mother!" said Ruki in the same annoyed tone she always spoke to her mother in.  
  
We're not involved in a relationship," said Ryo, "We're just friends."  
  
"Just friends," said Mrs. Makino, "There's no need to hide, Ruki."  
  
"I'm not hiding, Mother!" said Ruki, "He's only here because he has nowhere else to stay!"  
  
"I'm sure about that," said Mrs. Makino, still not believing Ruki.  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" screamed Ruki. He threw down her chopsticks and stormed off to her room. Her mother and grandmother looked in the direction, which she had just gone. Ryo just sweat-dropped.  
  
"I'll just go to my room, now," he said. He thanked Ruki's grandmother for the meal and walked down to the guestroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Ruki was laying on the floor of her room with her arms behind her head. "Renamon," she called.  
  
"Yes, Ruki?" said Renamon as she faded into the room.  
  
"What do YOU think about Ryo?" asked Ruki.  
  
"Well, aside from the things you don't want to hear, he's a polite boy who's seen many places and deserves a good long rest," answered Renamon.  
  
"Is that all?" asked Ruki.  
  
"Unless you want me to repeat all the things you dislike about him," said Renamon.  
  
"Just go back to watching Cyberdramon," said Ruki.  
  
"As you wish," said Renamon and disappeared. Ruki sighed. She got up and began to get ready for bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryo lay soaking in the bathtub staring up at the ceiling with the water up to his neck. He closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing the warm water to wash over his body and release the tension from his muscles. "Boy, I haven't had a bath in over two years," said Ryo quietly to himself, "It sure feels good. I feel like I'm in Heaven." He sighed contently gave another look at his surroundings. The bathroom wasn't very big, but it was decent. His clothes sat on the toilet and his cybernetic armor lay on the counter by the sink. He pulled his left arm back under the water, which had been hanging over the side of the tub since he got in. Ryo slid under the water, allowing it to submerge his entire body. He resurfaced a moment later and used his hands to wipe the excess water from his face and slick his hair back.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Are you done in there?" asked Ruki.  
  
"Almost!" called Ryo.  
  
"Well hurry up. I don't have all night, you know," said Ruki.  
  
'She has GOT to learn to have more patience,' thought Ryo as he climbed out of the tub and let the water out. He wrapped a towel around his waist, gathered up his clothes and armor, and returned to the guestroom. Ruki looked at Ryo as he walked past her. She noticed how the water droplets looked against his tanned body.  
  
'Why can't I walk past him without looking at him?' wondered Ruki as she closed the bathroom door.  
  
Ryo returned to the guestroom and dried off the rest of his body. A bed lay already made in the center of the floor. He pulled on his boxers and stood in front of a mirror while drying his hair. 'What's up with me?' he wondered, 'Every time I pass Ruki, I can't help looking at her. Could I actually be feeling bonds between Ruki and me that are stronger than friendship?'  
  
"Could I actually be in love with Ruki?" Ryo asked his reflection. He shook the thought from his mind and got into bed, turning off the light and throwing the towel near where his clothes lay. He fell asleep instantly.  
  
The next day was Saturday. It was almost 10:35 when Ryo got up. He gave out a big yawn as he got out of bed. He grabbed his towel off the floor and walked to the bathroom. After a quick morning shower, Ryo returned to his room, dressed, and headed down to the kitchen. "Morning Ms. Makino," he greeted Ruki's grandmother.  
  
"Good morning, Ryo," said grandma Makino, "Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"I slept like a Woodmon," replied Ryo as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Is there anything you would like for breakfast?" asked grandma Makino.  
  
"Something simple, yet enough to wake me up," answered Ryo right before he let out another yawn. After a few minutes, grandma Makino placed before Ryo a hot cup of coffee and three pieces of toast with strawberry jam. Ryo thanked her and took a sip of his coffee. He was delighted. The last time he had a coffee was just after he won the last Digimon card tournament over two years ago. After that, he was sucked into the Digital World.  
  
"Morning grandma," said Ruki as she walked into the kitchen wearing her regular outfit, "Ryo." She gave the Legendary Tamer a cold stare. After breakfast, the two Tamers left the Makino residence with their partners, Renamon and Cyberdramon.  
  
"So how was Cyberdramon doing last night?" asked Ryo, trying to make conversation.  
  
"A lot calmer than usual," said Renamon.  
  
"That's a relief," said Ryo, "I was afraid that he might try to blow the place up."  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the hideout in the park. Takato, Guilmon, Lee, Terriermon, Juri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Suzy, and Lopmon were already there.  
  
"So, how did it go last night?" asked Lee, "Did you two survive?"  
  
"If you mean having to live with him under the same roof, it was unbearable," said Ruki.  
  
"We're still alive, at least," said Ryo.  
  
"Hey Juri, this may sound awkward," said Takato, "but..."  
  
"What is it, Takato?" asked Juri.  
  
"Juriwillyougooutwithme?" asked Takato all in one short breath.  
  
"What did you say, Takato?" asked Juri.  
  
"Juri, will you please go out with me?" repeated Takato, this time with more confidence.  
  
"I'd love to, Takato," said Juri. He walked up to Takato and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The goggle boy smiled and blushed.  
  
'They make it so easy,' thought Ruki.  
  
'Takato's braver than I am if he can ask a girl out so easily,' thought Ryo.  
  
"Yuck! Too much love in this place!" said Kazu.  
  
"You might find the girl of you dreams one day, Kazu," said Lee, "Okay, down to business, people." A loud beeping coming from everyone's D-Arcs suddenly interrupted his words.  
  
"Looks like you're gonna hafta wait," said Terriermon. Renamon's eyes narrowed and Guilmon started growling, as did Cyberdramon. The Tamers all ran towards the direction of the signal.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Takato once they reached their destination.  
  
"It's gotta be somewhere," said Lee as he removed his sunglasses. Juri, Kazu, and Suzy had somehow managed to find some kind of protective eyewear for entering a Digital Field. Kenta had snapped on a pair of sunshades to his glasses and was now removing them. Having lived in the Digital World for so many years, Ryo didn't need any eye protection.  
  
"Is it big?" asked Ruki.  
  
"Not is it," said Renamon, "Are they?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Takato.  
  
Their question was soon answered. From the thick fog came three giant red and white spiders. Lee checked his D-Arc for their profile. "Infermon," he said, "They're extremely deadly insect Digimon. His shell is impenetrable and his Spider Shooter almost never misses!"  
  
"Let's get this over with," said Ruki.  
  
"DIGIMODIFY!" shouted Takato, Ruki, and Lee, "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"  
  
.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
.  
  
"Guilmon Digivolve to...GROWMON!"  
  
"Renamon Digivolve to...KYUUBIMON!"  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to...GARGOMON!"  
  
.  
  
"PYRO BLASTER!" shouted Growmon.  
  
"DRAGON WHEEL!" shouted Kyuubimon.  
  
"GARGO LASER!" shouted Gargomon.  
  
"PROTECT GRENDADE!" shouted Guardromon.  
  
"OCEAN LOVE!" shouted MarineAngemon.  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" shouted Leomon.  
  
Unfortunately, non of the attacks had any lasting effect on the Infermon. "SPIDER SHOOTER!" countered all three Infermon.  
  
"DESOLATION CLAW!" shouted Cyberdramon. His attack destroyed one of the Infermon with ease, but the other two advanced.  
  
"Lopmon! Help me!" cried Suzy, squeezing her Digimon so hard that Lopmon began to turn blue.  
  
"Need...air!" gasped Lopmon. Suzy's D-Arc suddenly began to glow.  
  
.  
  
"Lopmon Digivolve to... TURUIEMON!"  
  
"Turuiemon Digivolve to...ANTYLAMON!"  
  
.  
  
"Yes! We've got another Ultimate on our side now!" said Takato.  
  
"TREASURE AXE!" shouted Antylamon. He raised his axe and brought it down on one of the remaining Infermon, deleting him.  
  
"It's over," said Ryo to the last Infermon, "Why don't you just give up?" Suddenly, Culumon happened to walk by. The crystal on his head was glowing and Infermon was reacting to it.  
  
.  
  
"Infermon Digivolve to...DIABOROMON!"  
  
.  
  
"He Digivolved!" exclaimed Lee.  
  
"But how?" asked Takato.  
  
"It must have been Culumon's Digivolution abilities," said Lee.  
  
"Oh man," said Kazu, We're screwed!"  
  
"It's hopeless," said Kenta.  
  
"No it's not!" said Ruki. She, Lee, Takato, and Kazu took out a Blue Card from their decks and held them in front of themselves.  
  
"DIGIMODIFY!" they shouted, "MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"  
  
.  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
.  
  
"Growmon Digivolve to...MEGALOGROWMON!"  
  
"Gargomon Digivolve to...RAPIDMON!"  
  
"Kyuubimon Digivolve to...TAOMON!"  
  
"Guardromon Digivolve to...ANDROMON!"  
  
.  
  
Diaboromon grinned when he sized up his odds, though it was nine against one, he still found himself at an advantage. The Tamers had two Champions and five Ultimates, which wouldn't be too much trouble. Their only Mega was MarineAngemon, but even she wasn't enough to even the odds against Diaboromon.  
  
"CABLE CRUSHER!" shouted Diaboromon. He extended his long flexible arms and smashed all the Digimon into the ground.  
  
"Cyberdramon!" shouted Ryo. He began to run towards his partner.  
  
"Ryo, wait!" shouted Lee. But Ryo didn't wait. He took out his D-Arc and held it up.  
  
"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" shouted Ryo. He held it close and his clothes instantly disappeared in a flash of light. His body slowly fused into Cyberdramon's.  
  
.  
  
"Cyberdramon Biomerge to...JUSTIMON!"  
  
.  
  
"Alright, Justimon!" said Ryo from inside his partner Digimon, "Let's make minced meat out of him!"  
  
"WEB WRECKER!" shouted Diaboromon. Justimon jumped up into the air and dodged the attack.  
  
"JUSTICE KICK!" shouted Justimon. He fell from the sky and kicked Diaboromon right in the chest, sending him crashing into the side of a building.  
  
"Now, Justimon! Blade arm!" shouted Ryo. Justimon's right arm transformed from a mechanical arm to a large metal prism. A red blade of energy shot out of one end.  
  
"Take this!" said Justimon, "CRITICAL ARM!" And with that, Justimon slashed Diaboromon and deleted him.  
  
"That was such an awesome battle!" said Kazu.  
  
"That was so cool!" exclaimed Kenta.  
  
"Oh please," said Ruki, "Anyone could've won that battle like that." She turned around and walked away with Kyuubimon right behind her. Ryo, who had just separated from Cyberdramon, watched Ruki and Kyuubimon as they left.  
  
"Why does she always blame it on me?" he asked, "I'll never understand her. Hey, I've got an idea!"  
  
Back at home, Ruki lay on the floor of her room and stared up at the ceiling. Someone knocked on her door. "May I come in?" asked a voice. Ruki recognized that voice.  
  
"No, now go away," said Ruki. Ryo opened the door and took a step in, closing the door behind him. "Didn't you hear me?" asked Ruki.  
  
"I did," said Ryo, "But I'm here for a reason."  
  
"Alright, what do you want?" asked Ruki.  
  
"Would you like to have a card battle with me?" asked Ryo. Ruki was stunned. Was Ryo Akiyama actually asking to play a card game with her? Ruki sighed as she got up.  
  
"Alright," she said, "We can play on the table."  
  
Some time passed and Ruki was winning. This was because Ryo was letting her win. Whether she knew it or not, Ryo didn't want Ruki to be unhappy. He covered his mouth with the cards in his hand as he cracked a smile. However, Ruki was beginning to catch on.  
  
"You're letting me, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"What?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me," said Ruki, "If you're so good, there's not way that I could have won twenty games in a row. You're up to something."  
  
"Okay, I admit it," said Ryo.  
  
"You admit what?" asked Ruki.  
  
"Oh, look at the time! Got to go!" said Ryo. He quickly gathered up his cards and left, returning to his room. "I am such an idiot!" he said to himself when he got back.  
  
In her own room, Ruki was thinking about why Ryo had let her win. But before she could figure it out, someone knocked at her door. "Ruki," said her grandmother.  
  
"Yes, grandma?" asked Ruki.  
  
"Lee just called," said grandma Makino, "He wants to know if you'd like to go over to his place for dinner."  
  
"I'm fine with it," said Ruki.  
  
"She's coming," said grandma Makino into the phone. After listening for about another ten seconds, she hung up.  
  
At around 5:30, Ruki and Ryo arrived at Lee's apartment. They were surprised to find all of the other Tamers there with their Digimon.  
  
"Come on in!" said Lee, "Party's about to start!"  
  
"You said dinner over the phone," said Ruki.  
  
"Hey, you'd think I'd really tell that to your grandmother?" said Lee, laughing.  
  
The party went on really well. The snacks consisted of chips, pretzels, ice cream, popcorn, and various other types of junk food. All the while, Lee was playing music on the stereo.  
  
"Now everyone! Grab a partner, 'cause we're going in for some slow dancing!" announced Lee.  
  
"Juri, would you have the honors of dancing with me?" asked Takato with one hand behind his back. He used his other one to hold up Juri's hand and which he gently kissed. Juri giggled.  
  
"You're so old-fashioned, Takato," she said. Juri got off her chair and allowed Takato to guide her to the center of the living room.  
  
"I hate slow dancing," said Kazu, "I'm gonna sit this one out."  
  
"Me too," said Kenta.  
  
"I'm watching the music," said Lee.  
  
Ruki ended up dancing with Ryo. She wasn't really gung ho about it, but there wasn't anyone else to dance with and everyone was really encouraging her to dance. "You know, you don't have to dance if you don't want to," said Ryo.  
  
"Hey! I'm only doing this to show everyone that I'm not a stick in the mud. Not because I like you," said Ruki. Ryo only smiled. He enjoyed having Ruki around for company.  
  
'I think I really do love Ruki,' he thought, 'I can only hope that she feels the same way about me.'  
  
'Look at Juri and Takato,' thought Ruki, 'They act like they've been together for a long time. They're so happy being together.'  
  
"Takato?" said Juri.  
  
"Yes, Juri?" said Takato.  
  
"Do you think we'll stay together forever?" asked Juri.  
  
"I'm sure we will, Juri. I'm sure," answered Takato. He and Juri stooped dancing for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. They slowly moved closer together and their lips met halfway. They shared a passionate kiss between the two of them alone.  
  
'Those two make a perfect couple,' thought Ryo. He turned his attention back to Ruki.  
  
All of a sudden, everyone's D-Arcs went off. They all activated their compasses and followed the direction of the arrows, which were all pointed in one direction. "It's a big one," said Lee, "Let's go!" The Tamers ran towards the direction of the signal down to the river, where they saw a gargantuan Digital Field.  
  
"The signal's coming from inside," said Takato.  
  
"It's a biggie," said Kenta.  
  
"It's coming," said Ryo, "Get ready!"  
  
They didn't have to wait long. The Digital Field suddenly burst, spreading its fog everywhere until it had completely dissipated. "Holy moly!" said Kazu, "Look at it!" The Digimon turned out to be a giant black spider with a sharp blade on the edge of its tail.  
  
Ruki checked her D-Arc. "Armagemon," she said, "Mega level Virus-Type. His attacks are Ultimate Flare and Black Rain."  
  
"Let's do it!" said Lee.  
  
"All of us!" said Ruki.  
  
"This is going to be our greatest challenge yet," said Ryo.  
  
"Then let's get started!" said Kazu.  
  
"I agree with Kazu!" said Kenta.  
  
"Yeah!" said Takato, "For Earth!"  
  
"DIGIMODIFY!" shouted Suzy, "MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"  
  
.  
  
"Lopmon Digivolve to... TURUIEMON!"  
  
"Turuiemon Digivolve to...ANTYLAMON!"  
  
.  
  
"Now it's our turn!" said Lee.  
  
"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" shouted Takato, Ruki, Lee, and Ryo.  
  
.  
  
"Guilmon Biomerge to...DUKEMON!"  
  
"Terriermon Biomerge to...SAINTGARGOMON!"  
  
"Renamon Biomerge to...SAKUYAMON!"  
  
"Cyberdramon Biomerge to...JUSTIMON!"  
  
.  
  
"GRANI!" called Dukemon. At the sound of his call, Grani flew in and Dukemon jumped on.  
  
"Let's go!" said Ryo.  
  
"YEAH!" agreed all of the other Tamers. All the Digimon leapt towards Armagemon.  
  
"Pitiful fools!" said Armagemon.  
  
"ROYAL SABER!" shouted Dukemon.  
  
"GIANT MISSILE!" shouted SaintGargomon.  
  
"VAJRA MANDALA!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
"ACCEL. ARM!" shouted Justimon. He slammed his palm onto the ground and sent a wave of energy at Armagemon.  
  
"PROTECT GRENDADE!" shouted Guardromon.  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" shouted Leomon.  
  
"OCEAN LOVE!" shouted MarineAngemon.  
  
"TREASURE AXE!" shouted Antylamon.  
  
Every single one of the attacks hit Armagemon, but none seemed to have any effect on the gargantuan spider. "My turn!" said Armagemon, "BLACK RAIN!" Several black missiles suddenly shot out of his back and headed straight for the Tamers' Digimon.  
  
"Watch out!" shouted Ryo.  
  
"I'll take care of this!" said SaintGargomon, "BURST SHOT!" His missiles intercepted all of Armagemon's, but the black monster wasn't about to give up anytime soon.  
  
"ULTIMATE FLARE!" shouted Armagemon and fired several energy blasts from his mouth.  
  
"Watch out!" shouted Takato.  
  
"FINAL ELYSIAN!" shouted Dukemon. His attack was only able to intercept two or three shots.  
  
"CHAOS FLARE!" shouted a voice. A gargantuan purple beam shot by and intercepted all the Ultimate Flares. The Digimon that had fired that attack was a Squall Leonhart lookalike with black angel wings. Instead of a gunblade, he carried a Positron Gun.  
  
"It's Beelzemon!" exclaimed Kazu.  
  
"Alright! Now that we've got Beelzemon, we've got a better chance at winning!" said Lee.  
  
"DEATH SLINGER!" shouted Beelzemon.  
  
"ROYAL SABER!" shouted Dukemon.  
  
"VAJRA MANDALA!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
"GIANT MISSILE!" shouted SaintGargomon.  
  
"TRINITY ARM!" shouted Justimon.  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" shouted Leomon.  
  
"PROTECT GRENADE!" shouted Guardromon.  
  
"OCEAN LOVE!" shouted MarineAngemon.  
  
"TREASURE AXE!" shouted Antylamon.  
  
"ULTIMATE FLARE!" countered Armagemon. His attack flew past all the other attacks and it the Digimon.  
  
"Oh man! Guardromon!" shouted Kazu.  
  
"Leomon!" shouted Juri.  
  
"Guys! See if you can Biomerge with your partners!" suggested Kenta.  
  
"Let's try it!" said Kazu.  
  
"Right!" said Juri.  
  
"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" shouted Juri and Kazu.  
  
.  
  
"Leomon Biomerge to...SABERLEOMON!"  
  
"Guardromon Biomerge to...HIGHANDROMON!"  
  
.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Juri.  
  
"We have become one," came Leomon's voice.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" asked Kazu.  
  
"We've Biomerged into one being," came Guardromon's voice.  
  
"Let's get him!" said SaberLeomon, "HOWLING CRUSHER!"  
  
"ATOMIC RAY!" shouted HighAndromon.  
  
The two attacks hit Armagemon.  
  
"Alright, Juri!" cheered Takato.  
  
"Awesome!" shouted Kazu, "Now we've got..." He paused to count his fingers. "...seven Megas and an Ultimate! Sweetness!"  
  
"Then let's get Digi-busy on him!" said the Terriermon part of SaintGargomon to Lee.  
  
"We'll all do it together!" said Lee.  
  
"DIGIMON TAMERS TOGETHER!" chorused all the Tamers and their Digimon. Even Beelzemon joined in with them.  
  
"Let's teach this overgrown spider a lesson he'll never forget!" said Beelzemon.  
  
"I AM NOT A SPIDER!" shouted Armagemon, "Count the legs!"  
  
"Sure, Armajemon," said Beelzemon.  
  
"It's Armagemon!" said the giant Mega.  
  
"Okay, Armydramon," replied Beelzemon, not seeming to care.  
  
"It's Armagemon!" shouted Armagemon.  
  
"Orangumon?" said Beelzemon.  
  
"Armagemon!" said Armagemon.  
  
"Nyaromon?" asked Beelzemon.  
  
"No!" shouted Armagemon.  
  
"Zhuqiaomon?" said Beelzemon.  
  
"Wrong," said Armagemon.  
  
"Ganidoramon."  
  
"Wrong again!"  
  
"Meganedamon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Andredamon?"  
  
"Not."  
  
"Artillemon?"  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Armegamon?"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Angrydramon?"  
  
"You're doing that deliberately, aren't you?" said Armagemon.  
  
"Yep," answered Beelzemon.  
  
"Well, stop it. It's driving me nuts!" said Armagemon.  
  
"I know. That's why I'm not stopping," said Beelzemon.  
  
"Then I'll help you stop!" said Armagemon.  
  
"Think again!" said Beelzemon, "CHAOS FLARE!"  
  
"BLACK RAIN!" shouted Armagemon. He fired several black missiles from his back, which headed straight for Beelzemon.  
  
"BURST SHOT!" shouted SaintGargomon. His attack intercepted all of Armagemon's missiles. "How do you like that?"  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up!" said Armagemon, "ULTIMATE FLARE!" The attack hit SaintGargomon and sent him crashing into the ground. "ULTIMATE FLARE!" repeated Armagemon. His attack took out the Tamers' Digimon one by one. Soon, only Justimon and Sakuyamon were left.  
  
"It's just us now," said Ryo.  
  
"Only two more left," said Armagemon.  
  
"Let's teach his oversized bug some manners!" said Ruki.  
  
"RICE CORD!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
"ACCEL. ARM!" shouted Justimon.  
  
Their attacks hit Armagemon, but did little damage. "Stop it! That tickles!" said Armagemon. He swung back his tail and slashed Sakuyamon with its blade-like stinger.  
  
"JUSTICE KICK!" shouted Justimon. Armagemon swung his head back and head- butted Justimon away.  
  
"It's useless!" said Armagemon.  
  
"CRITICAL ARM!" shouted Justimon.  
  
"RICE CORD!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
The two Megas leapt up into the air and plunged their weapons into Armagemon's left eye. "ARGH! Curse you all!" shouted the giant Digimon, "I swear I will get my revenge!" And with that, Armagemon disappeared.  
  
"He vanished," said Ryo, "Just like that."  
  
The Digimon soon De-Digivolved and separated from their Tamers. Kazu and Kenta went home with their respective Digimon. Takato and Juri took each other's hand and walked off together, smiling at each other. Guilmon and Leomon followed twenty feet behind them. Lee and Terriermon had gone off with Suzy to buy her an ice cream. That left only Ryo, Ruki, Renamon, and Cyberdramon.  
  
'I think I really do like her!' though Ryo, 'Better get this over with. Just ask her like it's a friend thing.' "Hey, Ruki?" he asked.  
  
"What is it?" replied Ruki.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me tonight," said Ryo, trying not to stumble over his words, "Just as a friend thing."  
  
"Just as friends?" asked Ruki, "Not as in a date, right? It better not!"  
  
"Course it's not!" said Ryo, waving his hands in front of him innocently and giving her an innocent smile.  
  
"Whatever," said Ruki, "Fine."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was after an early dinner that night that Ryo started getting ready. He had finished bathing and was now looking through his clothes wearing nothing more than his boxers. He wanted to wear something nice and he knew his Digital World outfit was definitely not what he had in mind.  
  
"Cyberdramon, I can't decide what to wear," said Ryo.  
  
"Just wear something decent," said Cyberdramon.  
  
Eventually, Ryo picked out some clothes for himself. "How do I look?" he asked.  
  
"Decent," answered Cyberdramon.  
  
Ryo walked over to a full-length mirror and looked at his reflection. He was wearing brown pants and a red turtleneck sweater. His hair was the same and he wore white socks. Ryo grabbed his navy-blue coat from his clothes pile and walked down to Ruki's room. He knocked three times on the wooden doorframe and waited. In a few minutes, Ruki appeared wearing her usual outfit with her leather jacket.  
  
"Ready?" asked Ryo.  
  
"No funny stuff," said Ruki.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," said Ryo.  
  
The two of them put on their shoes and walked off to the movie theater together. They took the subway downtown and walked several blocks to get to the theater. Ruki wanted to see an action movie. Ryo really had no preference, so he went along with Ruki. The two of them bought a large popcorn and two soft drinks. Ryo bought himself a Pepsi. Ruki got herself a Coke. They sat down near the back where the least number of people were likely to notice them.  
  
"Ryo and Ruki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang a somewhat snobbish male voice.  
  
"Get out of here Kazu," said Ryo.  
  
"Before I break your face and smash your nuts inward and out the other side," added Ruki.  
  
"Uh, enjoy your date," said Kazu and ran to the front of the theater.  
  
"I just hope no one else we know comes in," said Ruki.  
  
"Hi guys," said Takato as he and Juri walked into the theater. Ruki rubbed her temples, but Ryo greeted them in return and invited them to set next to them.  
  
"That'd be great!" said Takato. He and Juri took the two empty seats to Ryo's right and sat down. The two of them were sharing a large popcorn and a large Orange Crush. Ryo couldn't help but smile as he watched the young artist and the puppeteer have such a good time.  
  
The movie started seven minutes later. It turned out to be the average war- in-space anime. It was about a spaceship filled entirely with women with only three men on board. The main character was a young man about 18 to 21 years of age who piloted some kind of space fighting machine that could combine with any one of the space fighters of three certain women. All the people scenes were animated, but all the space scenes were done using computer graphics.  
  
After the movie, Takato and Juri went off for some ice cream, leaving Ryo and Ruki alone once again. "Want to take a stroll through the park?" asked Ryo, "Your mom and grandma don't expect us back for another hour."  
  
"No funny stuff," said Ruki.  
  
Ryo sighed and looked up into the evening sky. They rode back to West Shinjuku and the two Tamers entered the park where Guilmon's old hideout was. They walked along the concrete path through the park, which was lit only by the lamposts. They noticed a few other couples in the park that evening.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A gigantic Digital Field suddenly sprang up in the harbor area. A single glowing eyes pierced through its thick fogginess.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryo and Ruki were seated on one of the benches surrounding the fountain in the park. Their moment was suddenly interrupted by a large stomp, which cause the other couples to run away. Both Ryo and Ruki took out their D- Arcs and looked at them.  
  
"Something's coming," said Ruki.  
  
"We've picked up this signal before," said Ryo.  
  
"Renamon!" called Ruki.  
  
"Cyberdramon!" called Ryo.  
  
The two Digimon arrived on the scene in no time. "Is it big?" asked Ruki.  
  
"We're looking up, aren't we?" replied Renamon.  
  
Cyberdramon was growling. Everyone was about to look up when a giant black column suddenly struck the ground right in front of them. They followed the back object to its source with their eyes. The column turned out to be a giant spider leg. And the giant spider leg happened to belong to...  
  
"ARMAGEMON!" exclaimed Ryo and Ruki. Renamon and Cyberdramon immediately took up their battle stances.  
  
The giant Mega looked down at the two Tamers and their Digimon with his one remaining eye. His other eye was caked with dried blood. "Why are you back?" demanded Ryo.  
  
"Simple," said Armagemon, "Revenge on the two of you and your meddling Digimon for destroying my eye!"  
  
"You came back all this way just to get back at us?" asked Ryo.  
  
"And you will pay dearly," said Armagemon.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryo asked Ruki.  
  
"If what you're thinking is wiping up the ground with this guy's butt, then yes," said Ruki.  
  
.  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" shouted Ruki and Ryo.  
  
.  
  
"Renamon Biomerge to...SAUKYAMON!"  
  
"Cyberdramon Biomerge to...JUSTIMON!"  
  
.  
  
"ULTIMATE FLARE!" shouted Armagemon. Justimon and Sakuyamon jumped to the sides, causing Armagemon's attack to miss.  
  
"That was close!" said Ryo.  
  
"Too close," said Cyberdramon's voice.  
  
"JUSTICE KICK!" shouted Justimon.  
  
"VAJRA MANDALA!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
"BLACK RAIN!" shouted Armagemon.  
  
"Watch out!" screamed Ryo.  
  
"CRITICAL ARM!" shouted Justimon. He began slashing at the missiles as the missiles approached. After the first dozen or so, however, he started to falter and the missiles hit their intended targets. "Damn, he's good!" said Justimon.  
  
"He seems to have improved since our last battle," said Ryo.  
  
"Let's find a way to bust this guy up!" said Ruki.  
  
"I'm all for it," said Renamon's voice," The problem is how we're supposed to defeat him."  
  
"I just want to take this guy out for good!" said Cyberdramon's voice.  
  
"Just don't get us killed," warned Ryo, "Ruki! We'll have to team up to beat this guy!"  
  
"Then let's do it," said Ruki.  
  
"JUSTICE KICK!" shouted Justimon.  
  
"VAJRA MANDALA!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
They stuck Armagemon in the head, but the giant Mega seemed immune to the attack. "That didn't even amount to a tickle!" said Armagemon, "ULTIMATE FLARE!" Justimon was hit and he flew across the park and skidded along the ground, creating a trench.  
  
"Ouch," said Justimon.  
  
"Are you alright, Justimon?" asked Sakuyamon when she landed next to him.  
  
"He's strong," said Justimon.  
  
"Too strong almost," said Ryo, "But we can beat him! We can't give up!"  
  
"ULTIMATE FLARE!" shouted Armagemon. He opened his mouth and continuously pelted Justimon and Sakuyamon with Ultimate Flares.  
  
"We've got to find some way to stop him!" said Justimon.  
  
"We can't even get close!" said Ryo.  
  
"You might get closer than you think!" said Armagemon.  
  
"Huh?" said Ryo.  
  
"Justimon! Look out!" shouted Sakuyamon. Justimon turned just in time to see Armagemon closing in on him with his mouth wide open. He quickly held out his arms and grabbed Armagemon's mouth to prevent him from biting his head off. "Hang on, Justimon!" said Sakuyamon, "VAJRA MANDALA!" Sakuyamon flew in closer and used her staff to brace Armagemon's mouth while Justimon got himself out.  
  
"Thanks, Sakuyamon," he said ACCEL. ARM!"  
  
"VAJRA MANDALA!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
Armagemon sneered and whipped his tail around, destroying the attacks. "You're pathetic!" he said, "BLACK RAIN!"  
  
"Watch out!" shouted Justimon, "JUSTICE KICK!" He kicked s few of the missiles aside while Sakuyamon knocked some off course with her staff.  
  
"BLACK RAIN!" shouted Armagemon.  
  
"CRITICAL ARM!" shouted Justimon. He sliced several missiles in half. "That takes care of all the missiles. "Now for Armagemon." He looked around. "Wait just a tick! Where IS Armagemon?"  
  
"I don't see him anywhere!" said Ryo.  
  
"He's gone!" said Sakuyamon.  
  
"I don't think so," said Justimon.  
  
Armagemon suddenly appeared behind Justimon and Sakuyamon. "WHAT THE?!" shouted Ruki.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" shouted Ryo.  
  
Armagemon grinned, revealing his teeth. He reared back a bit before suddenly lunged forward and closing his jaws over both Justimon and Sakuyamon. He quickly swallowed and laughed evilly. "That's two down, six more to go," he said.  
  
Fortunately for Justimon and Sakuyamon, Armagemon had swallowed them whole. The two of them awoke to find themselves inside a foul-smelling cavern: Armagemon's stomach. "What happened?" asked Justimon, "Where are we?"  
  
"We must be inside Armagemon," said Ryo.  
  
"Look out!" shouted Sakuyamon. The two Mega Digimon looked up and saw some sort of liquid begin to pour into the stomach.  
  
"Gastric acid!" exclaimed Ryo, "We can't let it touch us!" the two Digimon began to fly around as Armagemon's stomach secreted more acid, trying to digest them. a few short moments later, some small bluish-grey blobs pulled themselves out of the walls of Armagemon's stomach.  
  
"Those are Kuramon!" exclaimed Justimon, "What are they doing here?" As if to answer his question, the Kuramon leapt up at Justimon and attached themselves to him. Justimon let out a cry of pain.  
  
"They must be a part of Armagemon's digestive process!" exclaimed Ryo, "They're sucking away our energy!"  
  
"GET AWAY!" shouted Sakuyamon as she used her staff to swat the Kuramon away. But the Kuramon kept on progressing. Soon, both Sakuyamon and Justimon were covered with Kuramon.  
  
"Can't...keep...this...up," said Ryo. He and Justimon struggled a little longer before the two of them blacked out due to the lack of energy.  
  
"We...can't...give...up," said Ruki before she and Sakuyamon fainted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryo awoke to find himself floating around naked in some sort of blue swirling void.  
  
(A/N: I just HAD to go with a classic anime scene.)  
  
"Have I died and gone to heaven?" he asked.  
  
"Akiyama," said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Ryo. He turned around to see a small purple dragon floating not to far from him.  
  
"Akiyama," it said. It took Ryo a while to remember who the dragon was, since he had seen him before.  
  
"Monodramon?" he said. It had been a while since he last saw his partner in his Rookie form. "Monodramon! It's you!" He began swimming over to Monodramon through the void.  
  
"Akiyama," said Monodramon.  
  
"Monodramon? What' wrong?" asked Ryo as he came to a sudden stop, "And why are you calling me by my last name. Don't you remember me?"  
  
"I remember you," said Monodramon, "Do you know why you're hear?"  
  
"No. Tell me," said Ryo.  
  
"We are losing to Armagemon because of you," said Monodramon, "Your self- doubt is causing this. Search deep within yourself. Find what gives you power!"  
  
"Search within me?" asked Ryo, "I'll try." He shut his eyes and began to concentrate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Ruki was going through the same thing with Renamon. "Renamon, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"We're losing to Armagemon," answered the fox Digimon, "It is you who is causing so. Search deep within yourself and find the power that will give you strength. The true power. The power that you have never noticed."  
  
"Power that I've never noticed?" asked Ruki. It suddenly came to her. She looked around and noticed that images were beginning to appear in the void. She immediately recognized the person in them. It was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes with a fairly good tan.  
  
"It's impossible," she asked, "Ryo Akiyama?"  
  
"It's not impossible," said Renamon, "Yes, it is Ryo. But what is it between you and him?"  
  
"Could it be?" asked Ruki, "Am I in love with Ryo?" a bright blue light suddenly surrounded Ruki's body. "Renamon! Let's go!" she said.  
  
"Right!" said Renamon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryo suddenly opened his eyes. "Ruki," he said, "It's Ruki."  
  
"What about here?" asked Monodramon.  
  
"I...I love her," said Ryo. His body was suddenly surrounded by a purple and light-blue glow. "Monodramon!"  
  
Monodramon Digivolved into Cyberdramon. "Let's go!" he said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"He's close!" said Ruki.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"There she is!" said Ryo, "RUKI!"  
  
"RYO!" shouted Ruki.  
  
The two of them met halfway and clasped their hands together. They stared into each other's eyes, not caring that they were both floating around in a void naked.  
  
"Let's do it together!" said Ryo.  
  
"Right!" said Ruki.  
  
A bright white light consumed the two Tamers and their Digimon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryo re-awoke to find himself back inside Justimon. "I'm back!" he said.  
  
"I'm back!" said Ruki when she noticed that she was back inside Sakuyamon.  
  
Justimon and Sakuyamon were both floating inside Armagemon's stomach completely covered with Kuramon.  
  
"LET 'ER RIP!" shouted Ryo. A white light shot out of Justimon and the Mega Digimon blasted the Kuramon away and off his body.  
  
"POWER UP!" shouted Ruki. A white light shot out of Sakuyamon's body and she broke free from the Kuramon.  
  
"We've got to find a way to destroy Armagemon fast!" said Ryo.  
  
"Then let's attack him from the once place he can't reach us!" said Justimon, "Right here! ACCEL. ARM!"  
  
"VAJRA MANDALA!" shouted Sakuyamon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Armagemon had been walking through the city looking for the other Tamers. He suddenly stopped short. "What...is...happening...to me!?" he shouted. He twitched violently. His body suddenly began breaking up into bits of data. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" His body finally broke down. Justimon and Sakuyamon floated around in the air where Armagemon once stood.  
  
"We did it!" shouted Ryo, "WHOOOOOOOO YEAH!" he whooped in shear pleasure and victory.  
  
"We beat Armagemon!" shouted Ruki.  
  
Justimon and Sakuyamon landed on the ground, where they De-Digivolved and separated from their Tamers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A little later that night, Ryo and Ruki sat on a park bench by the pond. Cyberdramon and Renamon were off to the side, watching them.  
  
"Hey, Ruki?" said Ryo, "During the battle, did you...well..." He turned away, blushing.  
  
"Well," started Ruki, but nothing else came out.  
  
"Ruki, during the battle, I realized something that I never knew before," admitted Ryo, "Something I felt deep within me." He turned his head to look at Ruki.  
  
"Me, too," said Ruki. She turned to look at Ryo.  
  
"Ruki, I love you," said Ryo, "I just never realized my feelings for you until during the battle."  
  
"Same," said Ruki, "I love you, too, Ryo. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I guess I was just too much of a tough girl to realize it."  
  
"Ruki," said Ryo, "Please allow me to do something I've always wanted to do."  
  
"Go ahead," said Ruki.  
  
Ryo moved closer to Ruki. He swallowed and gathered up his courage. 'It's now or never!' he though. He pulled Ruki closer to him and he kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
'My God! I can't believe it! He's a perfect kisser, too!' thought Ruki. She wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck and kissed back. Ryo tightened his grasp around Ruki's waist and leaned forward, deepening the kiss.  
  
"Those two go well, together," said Renamon.  
  
"Yes," said Cyberdramon.  
  
"We better give them some time alone," suggested Renamon.  
  
"Agreed," said Cyberdramon. He flew off into the air while Renamon faded away into the night.  
  
Eventually, Ryo and Ruki pulled apart slowly. Both were still wrapped around in each other's arms. "Ruki, I've decided to stay here in the real world," said Ryo, "My parents are probably worried that I've been gone for so long."  
  
"I'd like that," said Ruki, "Just don't mention our relationship to anyone! If you do, ill kick you where it hurts."  
  
"Don't worry," said Ryo, "Our secret is safe."  
  
Ryo and Ruki looked into each other's eyes before leaning in and giving each other another kiss, which lasted longer than the last. MUCH longer.  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So people, what do you think? pretty good for a Ryoki.  
  
By the way, that movie they saw was 'Vandread'. I haven't actually seen the Vandread movie and I'm not even sure if there is one, but I thought it'd be good for the fic.  
  
Anyway, please read and send me your reviews. Flames are welcome if you feel strongly against Ryoki. I've got the hotdogs ready. 


End file.
